


Nantai Memories

by orphan_account



Series: Deep Sea Rising [3]
Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amber and Kaz catch up on their lives, as they finally take the time to learn more about the other's past.





	Nantai Memories

"Hey, Kaz!"

It had been a few weeks since Octo Rising had released their debut album. Amber was hard at work preparing for their upcoming collaboration with Callie and Marie of Squid Sisters fame, and their Splatfest concert was approaching fast, so being able to free time in her schedule to hang out with Kaz for a little while was certainly welcome. The two were meeting up in Octo Valley, the only place the two really knew.

"Hey, Amber," Kaz smiled, approaching, donning their pink-and-white easy stripe shirt, black straps over their shoulders, and their favorite black skirt. "How are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Pretty alright."

The two sat quietly on the Inkopolis side of the Valley. The air was soft and warm, typical of the area, as the two cephalopods gazed upon the whole of Octarian society, falling to pieces since the capture of their king.

"I still can't believe that what happened down there, well...happened," Kaz commented. "I know it's been almost two years, but it still feels like just yesterday..."

Amber silently agreed. "That statue that tried to destroy Inkopolis, and that Aqua girl who wanted us dead..." Her voice grew quiet, trailing off.

"Are you still liking life up here?" Kaz asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd get to the point I'm at, so that's been a pleasant surprise. But I've been so focused on work that I haven't had time to clean it, and there's so many motherboards and wires all over that almost feels like being stuck down there again." She let out a slight giggle, as if to detract from the impact of the statement. Kaz wrapped their arms around her, as she continued. "I...do kinda miss it, though. I've thought about sneaking back in through the Metro, but that would be pretty dangerous. I just...kind of want to, you know...check up on Touko..."

Kaz's mind flashed back for a moment, remembering one of the comments that the Octoling had made a year and a half ago.

I’ve got to get back home before Touko wakes up, but...I believe in you, Kaz.

"Hey, Amber. Can I ask you something?"

She paused for a moment. "Oh, uh...yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Who exactly is Touko? You've mentioned her before, but I still don't know anything about her..."

Amber froze for a second, before replying. "Come with me. I've got a better way to explain." She quickly super-jumped away, off in the direction of Mt. Nantai once more, Kaz behind her.

The pair arrived at the top of the mountain, overlooking what remained of Amber's former home. The equipment on the peak, having gone substantial time without any form of maintenance, had fallen into a state of disrepair. THere was graffitti over some of it, and some of the machines had seemingly been tampered with, but atop the radio antenna rested the flag of Inkopolis, still standing as strong as ever.

Amber's eyes took in the entire scene for a brief moment, but only a moment. She quickly turned to Kaz, and although her face seemed cold and lifeless, there was almost a warm quality to her voice as she told her story.

"When I was thirteen...that's when the music stopped working - I was free..."

Kaz paused for a moment, meeting Amber's silence. After a moment, she went on, this time in a different direction.

"Kaz, you, um...you never noticed anything...weird, about me, right? Like...my voice, or my body, or anything...?"

The Inkling pondered for a second. "That's a strange question, but...no, I didn't."

Amber's face lit up again, a smile on her face. "That's just what I like to hear."

"What do you mean?" The pink squid seemed confused. "Is this part of the story?"

The girl nodded. "When you're under the control of that music...you never learn anything about yourself. When I was free, I was able to figure things out..." The smile on her face was now replaced with sadness, as if facing a memory that had no positive attachment.

"Go on, it's okay. I'm here for you, and you don't have to share anything you don't want to," Kaz reassured her, hoping to put her unsure mind at ease.

"...thank you. Back down there, once I figured out who I really was, there was a lot of stress and emotion weighing on me. One of the higher-ups was sent to...evaluate me, since I was underperforming. They sent one of the engineering leads over..."

"What happened next?"

"They sent...Touko, to check on me...and she had some power in the system. It was thanks to her that Atti got wiped off the record. But I...I never assessed the risks..."

Kaz's motherly hugging instinct kicked in again, and they found themselves keeping the Octoling close, who smiled and giggled a little bit before getting back on track.

"I thought that she could make everything better...and in a way, she did. She got my name changed for me, and all that stuff...but she also had...the medicine." Her conversation with Yunae popped into her head, a strange sense of deja vu filling her mind. Unlike Yunae, however, Kaz needed no explanation on what that medicine was.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well...kinda. I needed it, so I was dependent on her. And she...she took advantage of that."

"Do you mind if I ask you what she did to you?"

Deeming herself safe (and, admittedly, quite comfortable) in Kaz's arms, she let out a sigh. "She starved me...a lot. She always thought that I was eating too much...there was the collar, too. She loved that, especially the shock collar..." Her mind raced as the countless instances of abuse tallied.

"That sounds terrible...so, um...why? Why do you miss her?"

"Because I...I genuinely think she cared. Maybe she didn't show it very well, but Kaz...I still think she cared for me."

Kaz sat, lost in their own thoughts. That makes some sense...I don't see why she would've helped her if she didn't care...

"What about you, Kaz?"

The pink Inkling jumped a bit, startled. "Wh-what about me?"

"What was your past like?"

Now that I think of it, I haven't really told her much about myself, have I? She probably wonders why I dress like this...

"Well, let's start with an obvious question. Why do you dress like that? Don't take it the wrong way, but, I was sorta...wondering. It looks adorable on you, but...I guess I was just sorta wonderin'."

"I like how it looks and feels. As you said, I...I feel cute in it. Plus a lot of boys seem to like it, so..." They blushed a bit, and Amber let out a giggle.

"Trying to get that barista, are you?" Amber smirked.

"Sh-shut up! How did you even know about that?!"

"We saw you flirting with him," the Octoling replied, their face still smug.

"W-we?!"

"Me, Marina, and Yunae all saw you at breakfast one day. It was adorable. You two would be perfect together.~"

Kaz couldn't help but blush brightly. But in a stroke of genius, they knew just how to deflect it. "So, speaking of! How are you and Marina doing?"

"Well, um...not that great. She's even busier than I am, and we barely get to talk all that much...I don't think it's gonna last, honestly."

Kaz sighed, hugging Amber tighter. "Whatever happens, I'm sure you two will still get along, if that's any consolation. You did kind of save the world together, and that's...well, you know. A big deal."

The yellow Octoling let out a deep sigh. "Yeah...we'd probably be better off as just friends, honestly, but...I'd still be hurt if it ended, y'know? Does that make any sense?"

"It does," they replied. "I've been in a situation like that before, so, well..." Kaz grew quiet, this moment letting memories resurface that they had long tried to suppress. But they did have their idea, to help change the topic; one that would quickly backfire.

"Hey, Amber. What were your parents like?"

"Never met 'em," she responded, matter-of-factly. "Most Octolings never do. Hell, some of us - no, most of us - probably have the same parent. What about yours?"

Should've expected her to ask that... "Mine...weren't great. They loved me, I think, but... they didn't agree with me on much..."

"Amber broke free from Kaz's grasp, reversing the roles and hugging the Inkling. "How so?"

"Is what I'm wearing right now sufficient evidence?"

The Octoling went quiet, thinking things over. "Did they not like it?"

"My guess was they just didn't understand it...I might have a few pictures of myself in what...they put me in..." Kaz pulled out their phone, scrolling through it to find a picture. They showed it to Amber, who quickly took note.

"You look so...uncomfortable," she remarked, "but you do look good in it..." Kaz, in the photo at least, had green tentacles, fairly short. A black t-shirt and a brown jacket to go with it, alongside khaki pants. But their face, and their purple eyes, looked dull and lifeless.

"I was...I mean, I didn't hate it, but...wasn't my preference., I guess. I'm glad you like it, at least..."

"Yeah, but you're great just as you are now," Amber softly replied, hugging the squid still.

"A-Amber, if you're trying to make a move on me, I'm...not interested, I'm sorry..."

The girl hastily let go of the Inkling, her face red. "N-no, I'm not! I'm saying it as a friend!" I mean, you are kinda cute, though...

There was an awkward moment of silent tension between the two, before they both broke into laughter.

"That was...weird," Kaz commented. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's all good. Most people think I can be too affectionate sometimes."

"I've got nothing against you, by the way. Just that....well, girls really aren't my thing, I suppose..."

"Really, Kaz, it's fine. I totally understand. Plus, you and that barista would cuter together more than anything.~"

Kaz sighed. "I hate you."

The two sat for the rest of their time together, making small talk, and accepting their pasts, present, and futures. But the concert was still approaching, and new adventures were on the horizon.


End file.
